


Szczere przeprosiny

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [57]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - edycja 2, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, mystrade
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabbli w 100 dni"Dla Tony





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tony_DallasEve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/gifts).



— Naprawdę bardzo,  _ bardzo _ cię przepraszam. 

— Nie przyjmuję.

— Daj spokój. Nie wiedziałem. 

— To mogłeś pomyśleć, Gregory, naprawdę, miałem cię za w miarę bystrego człowieka.

— Och, daj spokój. Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko. Jak Sherlock.

— Jak możesz?! Nie dość, że...

— Tak, wiem, przepraszam. Naprawdę mi przykro. Nie gniewaj się.

— Zraniłeś mnie na wskroś. 

— Wynagrodzę ci to.

— Jak? Teraz jest już za późno. Zobacz, która godzina, wszystko zamknięte.

— To może jutro? Załatwię to wracając z joggingu i dostaniesz na śniadanie, co?

— Ja miałem ochotę dziś. Wszystko zaprzepaściłeś. 

Gregory westchnął zrezygnowany i wyszedł z salonu. Mycroft, śmiertelnie obrażony, zajął się swoją pracą i stracił rachubę czasu. Nie wiedział więc, jak wiele go minęło, zanim wrócił jego chłopak. Ba, tak bardzo zaangażował się w poprawki najnowszych wytycznych dla ministerstwa spraw wewnętrznych, że nie słyszał podejrzanych hałasów z kuchni i nie poczuł pysznego zapachu, rozchodzącego się coraz intensywniej po domu.

W międzyczasie Greg zrobił to, co powinien, czyli naprawił swój karygodny błąd. Nie podejrzewał, że coś tak błahego może wywołać tak gwałtowną reakcję. Owszem, Sherlock tak miewał, ale żeby Mycroft? No cóż, są razem od niedawna, muszą się dotrzeć.

— Proszę.

Mycroft podniósł wzrok znad dokumentów, by zobaczyć, jak Greg stawia przed nim talerz z ciastem. Na jego wierzchniej warstwie widniał koślawy napis “Wybacz mi”, stworzony za pomocą białego lukru. Ciasto było czekoladowe, ale pachniało również wiśniami, a wyglądało na pyszne i nagle dla Mycrofta priorytetem stało się spróbowanie go.

— Przyniosłeś nóż? — Greg odwrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju, a Mycroft krzyknął za nim:

— I widelczyk!

Greg przyniósł potrzebne rzeczy i dopiero teraz Mycroft spostrzegł, jak dobrze wygląda w kuchennym fartuchu z napisem “Kiss the Cook”.

— Wnioskuję, że sam je piekłeś.

— Tak.

— W środku są wiśnie?

— Dokładnie. Przepraszam, że zjadłem twoje ciasto. To się więcej nie powtórzy.

Mycroft ukroił sobie kawałek ciasta i spróbował.

— Tak, wybaczam ci.


End file.
